Erza's TrainingWARNING LEMONS
by Heavenly Spirit
Summary: Erza's is busy training when a past friend comes to see her and needs to punish her. ERZA AND JELLAL LEMONS! Don't like, don't read


Erza and Jellal One Shot

*****Authors Note*****

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Also, this is for 18+ only!

Please like and write a review please on any thing I need to work on or any new ships I should smut up XD

ENJOY

"Well, well, well, little Mrs. Scarlet. Looks like someone has been a bad girl lately." I heard behind me. I looked back but I couldn't see anything in the woods, "What am I going to have to do now to teach you a lesson?"

"Whose there?! Show yourself!" I spoke loud and strong. I wasn't going to get intimidated by anyone. And then he popped out. I could clearly see him now leaning against the bark of the nearest tree. "Jellal!" Sheathing my sword, I ran to him and jumped in his arms. Not caring who saw this side of me. I haven't seen Jellal in ages and I was worried he was dead. I held on to him tight. Burying my face into his spiky hair, deeply breathing into his sandalwood scent, which would make any girl mad.

"Wow, if I knew I would be getting a welcome like this I would have came back a while ago." He smirked at me, making my cheeks go pink. "Now, what are you up to this time Mrs. Scarlet?"

"Just doing some training, but what are you doing here?" I let go of him now and took a step back to get a good look at him. "I'm so happy you're here but what brought you back after all this time?" He didn't answer for a while. We just stared at each other. Getting lost in each others eyes. I couldn't believe he was finally back. My precious Jellal. He didn't change much. He got a little bit taller and more bulkier, but nothing else really changed.

Finally he answered. "Erza, I came back for you." I gasped, bringing my hands to my face trying to hide my deep red cheeks now. "And there is something I've been wanting to do for a while I've been away." Faster than I expected, he closed on into me and pressed his lips against mine. I was startled and couldn't move, but that didn't stop him. He planted soft kisses on my lips more times than I can count and each time brought hundreds of butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I finally controlled my shock and began to kiss back. I placed my hands gently around his shoulders, rubbing the back of his neck while he kissed me so gently and passionately. Mustering up a little bit of courage, I gently nibbled on his bottom lip. He pulled back afterwards. "God Erza, I've been wanting you like this, to hold you like this for so long now. You drive me absolutely insane" He smirked again.

"Well, I'm all here just for you." I looked up at him and smiled, loving every minute of this. And that was all the encouragement he needed. He quickly claimed my lips again in a new fiery passion. He kissed me so lovingly and deeply which made me moan a little bit. Hearing my pleasure, he slid his tongue across the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I gladly gave it to him. With more energy he claimed my mouth as his as he explored every part of my mouth with his tongue. Holding me tighter, I realized we have moved back while kissing that my back was up against a tree, but at that moment I didn't care. All I cared about was him and how I loved how close we were. When I started battling his tongue for dominance, he became bolder and slowly unwrapped his arms around me. I didn't know what he was doing until I felt his hands softly kneading my breasts. I didn't know what to think about it, but it felt amazing, so I let him. Still trying to win dominance over his mouth, he pinched down of my right nipple hard making me moan. Using this to his advantage, he quickly took over and nibbled on my lower lip harder and more passionate than what I have done. He then grabbed my breasts and groped them making me moan and squirm. He finally released them when we were both out of breath.

"The question still remains, what am I going to have to do now to teach you a lesson?" He gave me an evil smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I was puzzled with what I did wrong. "Jellal, what did I do wrong?"

"You know bloody well what you did wrong Scarlet" He grinned down at me again. Holding me tightly against the tree. "Just because I try to stay hidden doesn't mean I don't hear talk around the town. I hear how you have been going on all these missions with Gray and Natsu. You know you're mine and mine only. And for you being on missions with other guys, I'm going to have to punish you. And I know just the way to do it. And to make sure no other guy has you." He gave me one more evil smirk before crashing his lips onto mine and devouring my mouth with his large tongue. Grabbing and squeezing my breasts with one hand, he pulls of the wraps around my breasts from my Japanese cloth armor, and releases them in one tug. Letting go of my breasts, he removes the remaining straps and releases my mouth.

I tried to move away, thinking he was done and that it was fun but over, however he grabbed my wrist and yanked my back up against the tree. holding both of my wrists above my head with only one hand. "Oh I am not done with you yet Scarlet. You will be begging me to stop before I'm done with you." With his cute normal smirk back, he planted a soft passionate kiss on my lips, than lowering his head even further and still holding me down with one hand, he popped my nipple into his mouth and started sucking, while using his other hand to grope and squeeze my other breast.

"Ahhhh" I couldn't stop the noises coming from me. It felt so good. while sucking, he licked all around my hard nipple and bit down. "Hmmmm, Jellal, please stop, please. It hurts." I moaned out, not being able to contain myself. But my please fell on deaf ears. Removing his hand off of my breast, he quickly discarded his jacket as well as his shirt leaving him in just his pants. I could have stopped him. I should have. It would have been so easy to requip to my heavens wheel armor, but I didn't. I didn't want to get away.

"Don't worry" He said, "They will come off soon enough, but yours comes off first." That pesky smirk appeared again, and quick as ever he had my tit in his mouth and his hands on my hips.

With a low grunt, he bit down hard making me squeal in pain, and tore my lose pants off. I was left in front of him in nothing but my panties. He was still sucking on my tit when I felt his hand cup my mound. "Someone's getting wet." I could feel his fingers rubbing my clit, making me moan from the attention he was giving my little nub. Pinching my clit, he let go of my tit and moved his head lower until it was the same level as his hand. His hands went back to my hips and with another low grunt, he grabbed my panties with his teeth and tore them off, making me shiver from the cold air on my exposed skin. Picking one of my thighs up, he opened my legs up, making me feel more exposed and left it hanging on his shoulder.

He finally looked up at me, seeing me shivering, as he licked me from the back all the way to my clit. I pulled his hair forward. I couldn't take it, it was better than anything I could have imagined, it brought tingles all through my body. I was too focused on the sudden feeling I didn't realize his mouth clamped onto my clit. He sucked on it softly at first as I felt two finger enter my now soaked hole. Feeling around, his fingers bent down a little, making me scream. His teeth bit down as well onto my sensitive clit, increasing the sensation of my first orgasm. It was amazing. I couldn't stop myself from falling as every part of my body shacked especially my legs. I fell forward onto Jellal. Not removing himself from he, he flipped us over so I was lying on my back with my knee on his should and him on top of me.

"I think that's enough foreplay for now, don't you?" He smirked, not waiting for my response as he got up and stepped out of his pants and boxers. He was back on top of me now both of us naked. "Now, this is gonna hurt a little bit, but I promise it will get better." Quickly getting to head level with me and giving me a quick kiss, he thrust his whole length into me. I was breathless. It was so painful, I couldn't stand it. My vagina was in utter pain and it spread to my stomach.

"Get, ughh, out. Mnnnnn , Take it out." It was all I could say, but he wasn't listening. I'm glad though, since he waited until the pain decreased. It wasn't gone completely but it dwindled down. He didn't care though, he started picking up pace soon afterwards. He was pounding his huge cock in and out of me. He grabbed my legs and raised them to his shoulders, keeping my ass elevated, giving him a better angle. He pulled out all the way, and I saw it. It looked around 9 inches long and 3 inches wide. I couldn't believe it could even fit, but I knew different. And as fast as a bullet and as hard as one, he pounded into me again, repeating this for times I could remember. After the third one though, I could feel the tingles start again deep inside of me, and I felt it grow until I screamed from another orgasm. I locked my legs behind his head, trying to stop the intense pleasure, but it did not help as he continued pounding my sore hole. I couldn't stop shaking the whole time, and he just kept at it. Fucking me hard none stop for the next five minutes. Not once he slowed down or pounded any softer. I was about to have my third orgasm that day, until I felt a difference in him. He picked up speed and went even harder, I could feel him hitting my cervix. Grabbing my tits and pinching them as tightly as I could, I screamed again, having my third orgasm. Hearing me scream out to him, he grunted and groaned and I felt him cum. He kept pounding at me, but with each thrust I could feel his cum fill me up, and I loved it. I felt as filled as ever and with a few more thrusts, he finally pulled out, and I could see the pool of our joined cum, spilling out of my open wide pussy.

After a few minutes of just staying like that, breathing heavily, he eventually climbed on top of me and held himself up, keeping us face to face. "I love you Erza Scarlet, and you are mine and nobody's else's" He kissed me passionately once more. "And now you will always be mine. Remember that." And we both fell asleep like that. Both of us laying together in each others arms, naked in the middle on a field. But I didn't care. I was with the man I loved as well.


End file.
